Tiempo sin tiempo
by Weasleyisa 2
Summary: Bolt Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha no pensaron que sus monótonas vidas tendrían un cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos


La luna brillaba con mucha intensidad alumbraba el bosque prohibido de una manera casi mágica, un rubio con unos ojos azules de 15 años, sonreía de lado adentrándose en el tranquilamente el frió se sentía a través de su chamarra bueno no era raro si era Noviembe su ondulado cabello revoloteo por un ventarrón nocturno. A Bolt Uzumaki le atraía el peligro por asi decirse era un adicto a la adrenalina el bosque prohibido era como calmaba las ganas de su cuerpo en sentir emoción, como Hokage su padre trajo mucha paz...demasiada segun su pensar, las misiones eran fáciles y no sacaban el máximo de su potencial. Escalo unos arboles y miro la aldea un momento. rió bajo, antes de hacer una mueca burlona.

-¿Sarada-chan...?-Bolt mosteo su sonrisa con todos los dientes volteando colocado sus manos en la nuca-¿siguiéndome de nuevo?.

Sarada salio de su escondite cruzando sus brazos-Relájate tonto, yo entrenaba por aquí.

-Claro-sonrió Bolt con ganas de fastidiar.

Sarada Uchiha vestía una falda azul con mallones negros y una blusa de manga larga , tenia amarrado su largo cabello negro en una cola de caballo se recargo un una gruesa rama de árbol resbalándose por ella y quedándose sentada mirando a la luna Bolt salto a su lado imitándola y sentandose pero el la observaba a ella, sacudió la cabeza un instante y se rasco la nariz.

-¿lentes nuevos?-pregunto interesado el rubio.

-Si-dijo sonrojándose y dijo bajo-mi padre me los trajo de unos de sus viajes.-dijo seria y esta vez en voz aun mas baja, tan baja que Bolt no pudo escucharla-lo notaste.

-Me gustan mas los otros...-dijo -te ves aun mas nerd

A Sarada se le salto la venita de la sien molestándose idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota no sabia ¿por que rayos era amiga de una persona tan estúpida, carente de inteligencia, escandalosa, hiperactiva...en fin IDIOTA...bien se lo había dicho su padre "no sean tan amistosa con Uzumaki" deberia haberlo escuchado ahora esta irremediablemente enamorada. Su padre la desheredaria no eso no era lo mas importante la mataría, asi que se limito a bufar fuertemente y voltear la cara. El Uzumaki parpadeo.

-¿Sarada chan?.-Bolt le puso una mano en el hombro-¿puedo entrenar contigo?

Sarada negó con la cabeza aun sintiéndose molesta.-Me Voy

-Sarada-Boruto le detuvo del brazo sonrojándose un poco y notando como los colores se le subían a su compañera-Yo...-Sarada no tenia la mínima idea que Boruto correspondía a sus sentimiento solo que lo disimulaba ya que al igual que la Hija del vengador tenia miedo al rechazo y no lo podría soportar, de repente miraron en una dirección colocándose espalda con espalda.

-¿Lo sentiste?-pregunto Bolt en un susurro

-Si, idiota-respondió Sarada sacando un kunai.

Sarada vio de entre las sombras a un hombre con una capa, tenían suerte de que la luna estuviera tan, brillante solo era visible sus ojos color avellana. Coloco posición de manos Boruto jalo a Sarada detrás de el pero antes de que pudiera decir nada un remolino de viento y hojas secas los envolvió, Sarada activo su sharingan , Boruto yacio desmayado de lado, la chica de la preocupación se arodillo a su lado desactivando su sharingan y sintiéndose terriblemente mariada. Perdiendo el conocimiento.

Sentia pesado los ojos como pudo abrió uno ligeramente y la luz del sol le pegaba en la cara, ¿un momento? ¡EL SOL! Sarada Uchiha se levanto de golpe respirando con dificultad su madre la mataba, no ya estaba muerta, ¡Maldita sea! ¿como rayos se pudo quedar dormida?. Escucho un ronquido y entrecerró los ojos. Bolt tenia un hilo de baba por su mejilla estaba profundamente dormido la heredera solo suspiro y le pico con uno de sus dedos la mejilla.

-Bolt-dijo fuerte-despierta cabeza de aire, es hora de volver...¿Bolt?

Bolt medio abrió los ojos-Ba...Ka

Sarada tenia un tic en el labio y lo golpeo en la cabeza-DESPIERTA ESTÚPIDO, ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS

-AYYYYYYY AUCHHHH-Boruto se sobaba la cabeza-¿Sarada-chan? Auuuu ¿que te pasa? ¿hmnnnn?. El de ojos azules vio como su amiga le miraba con molestia-¿Que te pasa? ¿Que hacemos aqui?

-¿Lo olvidaste?-dijo con aire de superioridad de pelinegra, Bolt negó levantándose

-Recuerdo a un hombre y ...después todo negro

-Si-dijo débilmente Sarada-deberíamos ir a la torre Hokage a informar a tu padre.

Bolt se rasco la cabeza-¿El viejo?...-sonrió de lado con pesadez-ve tu, no quiero ni verlo.

-De nuevo peleaste con el-dijo Sarada no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación.

-Hmn

Sarada tomo eso como un si y no quiso preguntar mas últimamente Bolt estaba teniendo demasiados problemas con su padre decidió no preguntar mas si su amigo le contaba seria por que así le parecía no porque ella le obligara, la chica empezó a caminar a lado de ella. El rubio se coloco las manos en el bolsillo y bostezo salieron del bosque prohibido siguiendo caminando en silencio, tenia que volver a casa y rápido tenia que pensar en una excusa para darle a su madre sabia que si le decía la verdad no le creería, tenia su reputación de travieso y busca problemas, la aldea lucia bulliciosa seria poco mas de las 11 AM , niños corrían, Bolt noto que Sarada miraba para todos lados, "Uchiha rarita"pensó para si sonriendo.

-Sara-Chan-dijo Bolt-je... perdón se que odias que te diga así pero tengo mucha hambre se que mama nos hará algo delicioso para desayunar me preguntaba...

-B...o...l...t-dijo Sarada deteniéndose de repente pero el rubio seguía caminando

El rubio estaba algo sonrojado.

-...ya sabes si tu quisiera...

-Bo...Bo...Bolt-repitio Sarada

El chico se rascaba la nariz y seguía caminando –A mama le encanta tenerte por casa, ya sabes y a Himawari igual.

-BOLT! –Grito Sarada con los ojos muy abiertos, varias personas la miraron, Bolt le miro como si estuviera loca, dándose cuenta que se había alejado algo de chica señalaba algo con los ojos muy abiertos.-BOLT-repitió mirándolo como para cerciorarse que no estaba alucinando

El de los ojos azules poso la mirada en la montaña de los Hokages que había pintado de niño algo andaba muy, pero muy mal...alguien había arrancado de la Quinta Hokage en adelante, solo estaba hasta su abuelo solo al final el rostro de su abuelo Minato, Sarada le jalo de la playera y señalo lugares todo estaba diferente había lugares exactamente iguales otros puestos que en su vida había visto.

-Que demonios

Sarada parpadeaba

-Muévete muchacha-dijo un hombre con pescados en la mano

-L-lo siento –dijo Sarada y arrastro a Bolt a Un lado.

Bolt miro a Sarada y hecho a correr

-Bolt... ¡Bolt!

Sarada corrió detrás de el , el rubio quitaba de su camino a las personas, se tallaba los ojos mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, había unos guardias pero los paso, subió unas escaleras, depues un pasillo sentía los pasos de Sarada detrás de el.

-PAPA-El chico abrió la puerta de golpe-y lo que vio no era lo que esperaba bueno algo así Shizune estaba ahí se veía algo diferente con un cerdito en los brazos parada con una mano en la cintura estaba una mujer rubia con dos coletas. Las dos mujeres le miraron con sorpresa. Tsunade miraba al chico fijamente este de vuelta.

-¿Que haces aquí abu...ARGG SARAARGG

Sarada agarro a Bolt del cuello de la chaquete negra y lo arrastro hacia Afuera

-LO SIENTO-grito saliendo lo mas rápido posible de ahí

Tsunade miro la botella de sake que tenia en la mano-debo dejar de tomar tan temprano

-¿Naruto?-dijo en voz baja Shizune-¿Tsunade-sama?.

Afuera.

-Baka-grito Saradaia

-¿Que hacia la abuela Tsunade aquí? Pensé que no volvería de sus viajes en mucho tiempo.

-Bolt,¿Que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Hnn?

-Ese hombre, uso algún tipo de jutsu y...

-NEJIIIIII esperameeee-gritaba una niña con dos cebollas en su cabeza.

Bolt casi se rompe el cuello al voltear tan rápido, a nada de donde estaban un chico de unos 13 o 14 años detuvo su caminar, esperando a la chica. No era posible el...estaba muerto había ido innumerables veces con sus padres y hermana a visitarlo y dejarle girasoles se levanto como si hubiera visto un fantasma de donde estaba, Sarada miro a Bolt pasando saliva el chico sentía como el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones, si era el tenían una fotografía de el en su casa, en la mansión Hyuga si no se podía equivocar...esos ojos...era el sin pensar se puso en frente de el tan cerca de cruzaba el espacio personal llego de un salto nadie se lo esperaba el viento incomodo se escucho el Hyuga solo tenia un tic en la ceja , Ten Ten miraba curiosa ell chico , Habia escuchado tanto de el, su padre y su madre lo recordaban con tanto afecto y el lo admiraba quería ser un ninja como el lo era como le habían contado y el estaba ahí...Ahí enfrente de el Bolt lo agarro de los hombros con sus dos manos sus ojos estaban como de plato algo que asusto a Ten-Ten

-TIO NEJI-Grito Bolt con lagrimas en los ojos-¡TIO NEJI!

-Eh?

Bolt sin soltar a Neji que no reaccionaba miro a TenTen.-¿Ah la tia Ten Ten?

Sarada fue y le dio un Zape a Bolt que le salio un enorme chichón en la cabeza, provocando que los presentes dieran un paso atrás.

-SHANNARO, BOLT IDIOTA –grito Sarada y miro a los chicos avergonzada-lo siento se me salio del...del...hospital...si hospital...de área de enfermos mentales

-¿QUE QUE?-quiso decir Bolt pero fue silenciado por un golpe en la cara por la Uchiha. Y lo arrastro por el pavimento llevándoselo lejos de ahí

-Que rayos fue eso –dijo Neji parpadeando

-Neji...¿lo viste?

Neji le miro dudoso

-Sus mejillas, sus ojos ,¿no se te hace familiar?.dijo TenTen con un dedo al aire

-Chicos

-Lee-dijo Ten Ten-te perdiste de algo...

Sarada se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz.

-Bolt no estamos en nuestro tiempo...si lo notaste cierto, ellos no te conocen tenemos que irnos con cuidado y ver la manera de... ESCUCHAMEEE BOLT

-lo viste Sarada-dijo Sonriendo Bolt-

Sarada relajo el rostro

-Entiendo que no estamos en nuestro tiempo y que teneos que regresar...pero ¿no te gustaría conocer a tu Tío Itachi? Si Tío Neji esta vivo eso significa...

Sarada no había pensado en eso.

-No...quiero regresar a casa.

Bolt inflo los cachetes-yo no , yo quiero hablar con el Tio Neji

-Bolt no

-Si, Sarada

-No

Bolt se levanto y empezó a caminar la Uchiha lo siguió dando sus argumentos hasta que llegaron a un pasillo

-DATTEBAYO

Ambos se miraron entendiendo corriendo en la otra dirección. Y emprendieron marcha Bolt Freno haciendo que Sarada se topara con su espalda

-Au

-Mira- señalo Bolt silenciosamente rodeo escondiéndose arriba de un arbol cuidándose de no ser vistos jalando a Sarada

Sarada alcanzo a ver a sus padres como de unos 12 o 13 años con el Septimo Hokage fue un shock se quedo helada, Bolt parecía en el mismo estado.

-Oye, quieres verlo cierto-dijo Naruto –yo digo que ya es hora

-¿Para que?-respondió Sasuke fríamente

-Por favor ya sabes de que estoy hablando el verdadero rostro de Kakashi sensei.-dijo maquiavelicamente el rubio scando una lampara asustando a una pelirosa que lo golpeo exactamente como Sarada golpeaba a Bolt

-Ahhh ¿Que diablos pasa contigo? Exclamo Sakura a Naruto

-Vaya que tontería no cuenten conmigo ya terminamos la misión de hoy así que yo me largo de aquí

-Si, tienes razon-dijo Sakura, a Sarada se le hizo patético el comportamiento de su madre esa sonrisita, y lenguaje corporal

-Y sii sus labios son muy carnoso-dijoNaruto sonreia malicioso-tal vez tenga dientes enormes

Los hijos de esos 3, miraban como el gran Sasuke Uchiha flaqueaba ante los argumentos de Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
